To Thaw a Frozen Heart (Working title) Preview
by wes300
Summary: Everyone has inner voices, even Snow Queen Elsa and her brave young sister. So sit back and enjoy, for this retelling of their story. But this time, from a slightly different angle with this Sneak peek/oneshot. Cover image by Cartuneslover17. Beta read by MidnightRazorHeart.
1. The one Shot

Disclaimer

Inside out © Pixar

Frozen © WDAS

This is a preview for a fic I'm writing so I decided to write this to see if there's audience for this.

-—-

Anna walked slowly in the large quiet castle. She had just gotten back from her parent's funeral and was still devastated to know that she would never see them again. The loss of her parents had shaken her to the very core and disrupted all that was inside her.

The five little humanoid manifestations of her emotions were all wearing black to mourn the loss as well. Joy tried desperately to find some positive outlook on the loss, but failed miserably as she slouched on the couch with Disgust. Disgust ignored everyone in the room as she sat with much attitude while staring at the wall. Fear was curled in a fetal position off in the corner, muttering to himself about all the horrible things that could happen in result to the parent's death. Anger was pacing the room in a frustrated march, his face hidden by the Mind Reader, the headline saying **PARENTS PERISH IN SHIPWRECK**. The only emotion that was at the helm was Sadness. She sighed as she pressed a combination of buttons with a slow ease. Even though the console was quite large, it was still simple for the sad emotion.

Joy looked up at the screen in shock. The screen showing what Anna was seeing was her sister Elsa's door.

"Wh-what is she doing here Saddness," Joy asked.

"Well… I was thinking that misery loves company… ya know," Saddness breathed out.

Joy did not respond. Instead she jumped up and scurried over to the shelves, found a cassette tape, and placed it into the console.

 _Elsa?_

 _Please, I know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been_

 _They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

 _I'm right out here for you,_

 _Just let me in_

 _We only have each other,_

 _It's just you and me_

 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Saddness began to cry and thus made Anna cry. The song was filled with so much longing and missing of Elsa, loneliness, and love that it was all simply overwhelming

Elsa however was holding her head as she crouched in the corner of her room. Ice stained the walls and floor and furniture and tiny snow crystals fell from the seemingly nowhere. The tiny emotions inside Elsa's head were devastated with the loss of her parents as well. Who was going to be close to her now? Who was going to help her? She was all alone.

Elsa's Joy was currently exiled to a circle next to the mind manuals where a couple books of her fears and sadness resided also. Joy hated this decision, but the others had insisted that it was best until Elsa could control her powers. It was excruciatingly painful for Joy to see Elsa like this, but with all the horrible things that had happened recently, she couldn't find any way to smile herself.

At the center of the helm stood sadness. She sighed and tried to cry but all the tears seemed to be internal. Fear was pressing random buttons and combinations on the panel, muttering all the things that could happen now Elsa was so unstable and powerful. Disgust stood off to the other side of the panel, pressing the correct buttons to make sure Elsa was ashamed for all she did and could do.

Both sisters sulked as Sadness was the main emotion at the control panel in their psyche.

A/N: I know that was mean to have Elsa's Joy to be placed in the circle but it makes sense when Elsa was growing up she didn't want to express joy after the accident and was fearful that she would hurt someone. Also in my Headcannon when people break out in song there emotions place a cassette tape into the console to make them sing. Also Anna's Emotions are portrayed as Mixed gendered like Rileys While Elsa's Emotions are portrayed as all Female.


	2. Author notes

Well with the positive reception of this one shot i deiced to continue it as a separate fic but from the begging where the movie event's starts.

But i do have some ideas for the fic example.

Personally island ideas

•Anna

Princess island

Playful island

Sister island

Waltzing island

Family island

•Elsa

Ice island

Sister island

Builder island

Family island

Queen island

the scene from that one shot will be in the full version but rewritten to add more detail. I am open for ideas as long its Believable.


End file.
